TOW i can't think of a title
by BluEyes
Summary: CnM, of course...i haven't updated this forever...the last chapters now up!!! please read and review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey again people

Hey again people! Another series!!!! Woo-hoo!!!! With school and soccer and stuff, I don't have much time to write. It's CnM, duhh, if u expected anything else from me, then u need to STOP the q-tip when there's resistence. LOL, sorry, but that's like one of my all time favorite lines. This takes place 8th season. And u guessed it, the characters STILL aren't mine…I'm slowly coming to terms with it….This takes awhile to actually start, so bare with me. OK….

Chandler woke up and glanced at the clock. 8:17. He loved Saturdays, he could stay in bed all day, especially with monica. She was still asleep, laying half on him, resting her head on his chest. Chandler hadn't always liked sleeping like that, and it wasn't just a sudden change, it had taken awhile. At first he just put up with it, butnow he found it comforting to have her in his arms when he woke up.

He watched Monica sleep, absent-mindedly playing with her hair. He felt her stir, and when she looked up at him he smiled and whispered, "morning, babe. Did I wake you up?"

"I don't think so," Monica said, "although I don't really mind being woke up if it's by you."

"I know what you mean," Chandler said kissing her on the forehead. Monica moved so that she could kiss him and added, "and I know what I don't mind being woke up to do…"

"Me," chandler asked with a grin before kissing her again.

~*~*~*~*~

"Finally," Joey said as they walked out of their bedroom to find everyone else in their apartment, "I'm starving."

"You could try cooking for yourself," Monica said.

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Joey said laughing, "plus, yours is just sooo much better."

"You can stop sucking up, Joey. I was gonna cook anyway," Monica said pouring a cup of coffee, "but I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Ya know what? I think I'll join you," Chandler said and they both walked over to the bathroom.

"Eck, newlyweds," Rachel said.

"I know," Phoebe added, "makes you wonder if the honeymoon's ever gonna be over."

"What do you mean? They've been back for months," Joey asked confused.

"ummm, yeah, you're right Joe. I don't know what I was thinking," Phoebe said.

"Yep, Joey's always right," Joey said smiling.

~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe this," Joey said walking into CnM's apartment, where everyone else was sitting, "Cassie broke up with me just because she thought I was cheating on her."

"Umm, Joe, you ARE cheating on her," Chandler said.

"Yeah, so??? She didn't even wait for me to say if I was or not, she just assumed that I was because I called her Allison!!!"

"and that's not a reason?" Rachel asked.

"NO! well, maybe," Joey said dejectedly sitting down on the couch, "this sux."

"Oooh!!! I gotta go!!" Pheobe said jumping up from the couch, "I have a date!!"

"Who with?" Monica asked.

"This French guy I met," she said smiling, "who, by the way, speaks very little english."

"Do you even speak french?" Chandler asked.

"Oui."

"Other than the word yes, do you speak french?"

"Mais oui."

"What else can you say?"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi," Phoebe said, very proud of herself.

"Flattered Pheebs, but considering that I'm married, and that you don't know what you just said…..no," Chandler said and Phoebe left, wondering what she had just said.

"et moi?" Monica asked.

"Anytime," he said grinning.

"Actually, I'd better go too," Rachel said getting up to leave. 

"Me, too," Ross followed her out, "later."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see if Allison is busy tonight," Joey said walking out the door.

"So, what d'ya wanna do?" Monica asked when they were left alone.

"Je veux coucher avec toi," Chandler said grinning (yea, if that's not right, then it's pretty much a direct result of sitting across from my crush in french for the past two years…..omg, he has THE bluest eyes and THE cutest smile, move over matt perry…..please don't kill me for saying that)

"Mais oui, monsieur Bing," Monica said and then burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said laughing, "but, but, Bing, just," she laughed again, "sorry."

"That's your last name too, ya know."

"yeah, but it's just so, so…" Monica started lauging and didn't even hear the knoch on the door.

"I'll get the door then," Chandler said, since Monica was obviously gone. He opened the door and froze when he saw who was standing there. Monica turned around to see who it was and stopped laughing when she saw.

"Hi," Chandler finally managed to say.

To

Be 

Continued……

That didn't explain anything, just settin things up. And sorry that it was so short, but I wanna go watch friends!!! Yea, I've seen the reruns a billion times, but I'm still gonna go watch it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I have an idea of where to go with this, but if no one wants me to continue then I won't.


	2. Chapter two

Here's the next part, sorry, it is kinda cliché but I am going somewhere with this…it's just taking awhile to get there

Here's the next part, sorry, it is kinda cliché but I am going somewhere with this…it's just taking awhile to get there. And I got this idea like a really long time ago, but I'm just now writing it so…I don't even really know what my point is…I don't like this as much as my last one, but whatever, so, yeah, please read and review!!!! Where we left off last…….

"Hi," Chandler finally managed to say.

"Hey," the person at the door nervously said back.

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Um, well," Kathy (yes, her, atleast it's not Janice, I'm NEVER gonna have it be Janice. And yea, cliché, but I'm writing this so I'm doing it my way) said. "I kinda need to talk to you…"

"so, talk," Chandler said.

"Umm, in private?" She said glancing toward Monica

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say in front of her."

"Well…."

"It's fine, Chandler," Monica said, finally getting over the shock of seeing Kathy again. As far as she was concerned she never wanted to see her again. She hated Kathy for ever hurting Chandler, she'd never seen him as bad as he was after they broke up.

"Okay, we'll go out in the hall," Chandler said still not quite sure why she was there.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here…"

"Probably? Kathy, I haven't seen you in what, 4 years? Yeah, I'm wondering why the hell you're here," Chandler snapped.

"So, you're married," Kathy said seeing the ring on his finger.

"Yes, and don't change the subject."

"Sorry, I was just wondering. How long?"

"About 10 months. Seriously, why are you here?" he asked, not as mad as before.

"To who?"(yes, that should be to WHOM, but I refuse to use that word, don't ask why)

Chandler almost laughed, he thought that she would have figured that out. "Monica," he said smiling.

"That's actually not that suprising."

"So, did you just come to chat, or to see if I was married, or what…"

"Mommy?" a small child walked over from the stairs and Chandler started to put 2 and 2 together.

"Come here, Alex," Kathy said and picked up the little girl. "Chandler," she said, pausing to take a deep breath, "this is Alexis. Your daughter."

A million thoughts ran through Chandler's head. What? Daughter. His. Kathy's. He was a dad. She never told him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me before? And how do you know she's mine? If I remember correctly, you cheated on me!"

"Chandler, not now," Kathy pleaded. "hey, did you leave your backpack at the bottom of the stairs? Go get it, okay?" she said to Alex and put her down. "Chandler, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, I moved to L.A. before I even knew, and then….i don't know. It just would've been too ackward to call, so…I'm sorry. I-I screwed up. And she's not Nick's. I might've cheated with you and cheated on you, but I don't just sleep around."

Chandler let everything sink in and leaned against the wall for support, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry that I never told you….and, um, this is kind of ackward, but I need to ask you something. I moved back to New York a few weeks ago, and we're filming this movie, and I have to got out of town for a week and I know that you don't even know her , but I was wondering if Alex could satay with you," Kathy said, the last sentence coming out way too fast.

"Wow, you said that all really fast," Chandler joked before thinking for a second. "Yeah, she can stay here….She's really my daughter? You're not just saying that to get me to do this?"

"I swear, Chandler. Have a paternity test if you don't believe me."

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, actually."

"You were pretty sure that I'd say yes and not slam the door in your face. So how long are you gonna be gone?"

"Until next Monday. We'll be shooting right outside of Los Vegas. Here's my number and stuff," she said handing him a piece of paper. "I don't think that Alex'll miss me too, mush, she's been away from me before. She turned 3 last November, so she's kind of at the point where she says she can do everything herself. And right now, she'll pretty much eat nothing but peanut butter and jelly," Kathy explained as Alex walked back over. She had on a backpack and had another small bag in her hand. "Some here, hun," Kathy said and hugged and kissed her. "You be good, okay?"

"Ohtay," she said smiling.

"I love you, Lexie," she said before hugging her again. "Chandler…" she said turnign around to face him, "thanks, and….I really am sorry. For not telling you and for just kind of dumping her here…"

"That's ok. I don't campletly forgive you, but don't worry about it."

"I'd better go. My plane leaves at 5 tomorrow morning and I still have to pack, so, bye."

"Bye, mommy," Alex said waving.

They stood in the hallway for a few minutes after they left before Chandler realized that Monica was probably wondering what the hell was going on.

"Are you really my daddy?" Alexis asked quietly.

Chandler crouched down next to her so that he was at her eye level and said, "Yeah, hunny, I think I am."

"Ohtay," she said and then hugged him. Chandler smiled . He hadn't really looked at her before, but when she pulled away, he looked at her and realized that he could actually see himself in her. She actually looked more like him than like Kathy. And he decided that Kathy wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Wanna meet somone?" Chandler asked.

"Who?" she said excitedly.

"My wife."

"kay."

He reached for the doorknob and opened the door a crack, but she didn't move. "You're gonna have to come with me, I won't bite, I promise," he said smiling at her and she followed him throught the door. "Mon?" he yelled and she immediately came out of the bathroom.

"What the hell did **she** want?" Monica said, not seeing Alexis behind Chandler.

"What the hell did who want?" Alexis repeated. Monica stopped dead in her tracks. Chandler froze, not knowing what to say.

"Um, Mon," Chandler took a step toward her and motioned for Ale to come in front of him. "This is Alexis….my…..daughter," he said, not easily getting the words out. Monica stood where she was, shocked. After a minute, Chandler decided to say something. "Mon? Could you say something? Anything?"

"Oh my god," was all she could manage to say. After a minute she found her voice and yelled, 'How could you not tell me something like this??? No secret, remember?!?!?"

"Mon, listen.."he started but monica cut him off.

""No, **you** listen. How could you not tell me something like this?"

"Mon,"

"I'll talk to you later, I just, I can't right now," she said walking out and slamming the door.

"Is she mad cuz a me?" alex asked.

"No, of course not, she's mad at me," Chandler said. "Hey, do you like to ba called Alex?"

"I dunno. Sometimes mommy calls me Lexie, I like Lexie better."

"Okay, well Lexie what do you wanna do?"

"I donno."

Are you hungry?"

"no."

Do you wanna watch TV?" he finally asked not having a clue what to do, and wishing that Monica was there. When she said okay, he turned on the TV and found cartoons. He sat there thinking about Monica, and praying that she'd let him explain when she came back. 'if she comes back….no, she'll come back ,' he thought, 'god, she's gotta.'

To 

Be 

Continued….

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I wasn't gonna leave this at a cliff hanger type thing again, but it's more fun that way. Hehehe, for me newayz. Now I know why in an interview courteny cox said that she likes when they do cliffhanger season finales….it's fun to leave people hanging : ) I've started the next part, and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can, but who knows when that will be….but for now, type something in the little box at the bottom. Thanx!!! 


	3. Chapter three

Chandler looked over at Alexis who was asleep on the Couch. She'd fallen asleep watching some cartoon, but Chandler hadn't bothered to turn it off. He was thinking about Monica. He wasn't sure how long she'd need to cool off, but she'd been gone for a couple of hours, so he hoped that she'd be home soon. "C'mon Mon," he whispered outloud, glancing up at the door.

Chandler decided that he should probably put Alex to bed. He picked her up, careful not to wake her up, and just as her turned around the door opened and Monica came in.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I'll be right back," Chandler said walking into the guest room. He looked through Alex's bag and found what he was pretty sure were pajamas and put them on her, trying not to wake her up.

"Is it morning yet?" she asked half awake.

"No, it's still night, go back to sleep, k?" Chandler whispered covering her up. 

"K. night-night."

"Night," he said before walking out.

"I need to explain something," Chandler said to Monica, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I-"Monica started to say something but Chandler put a finger up to her mouth.

"No, **I** need to talk. Mon, I didn't tell you I had a daughter cause I didn't know Did you actually think that I keep something like that a secret from you? Do you even think that I actually could?" 

"No, I'm sorry Chandler. I was just kind of shocked. Well, **really**, sorry I blew up at you," Monica said.

"It's okay," Chandler said and softly kissed her on the lips. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before anyone said anything again.

"How old is she?" Monica asked.

"Three," Chandler said and could tell what Monica was thinking, "and no, I didn't cheat on you. Her birthday's in November. Go back nine months from then, we weren't together yet."

"So why'd Kathy tell you now?"

"Well, I guess she moved to L.A. before she knew, and then she thought it'd be too ackward to call. She just moved back to New York, and she's filming a movie or something and I guess she's going out of town for a wek. So…..I'm a babysitter she doesn't have to pay?" Chandler tried to joke, "that wasn't really funny."

"So she's staying here?"

"Yeah, til next Monday."

"How'd you get her to go to sleep?"

"Benadryl," he said dryly and paused before adding, "Seriously, she was watching T.V. and just fell asleep, so it was no problem. Although I'm glad that you came back when you did, I have to clue what to do. I've watched Ben a million times before, but he's 8 and a boy, and Alex is 3, and , well, not."

"Really? Thanks for clearing that up," Monica said sarcastically.

"So….are we okay? I mean, you're not mad, right?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, we're okay," Monica said kissing him. "You didn't freak out about this?"

"Nope. It's probably good that Kathy didn't tell me then, I would've really freaked out."

"Yeah, but you would've been fine after that."

"You really think?"

"Yeah, you don't give yourself enough credit. You might have freaked out when it came to anything having to do with the 'c' word, but you were never not a decent guy," Monica said cuddling up to Chandler.

"Really?" Chandler asked as he played with her hair and she nodded into his chest.

"Is that subconcious?" Monica asked after a couple of minutes.

"What?" Chandler asked confused.

"Playing with my hair."

"I guess so, sorry," Chandler said embarrassed.

"I didn't say I minded, I just asked if it was subconcious," she said and leaned in to kiss him. "Wanna do the other thing we do after we fight?"

"well, *kiss* yeah *kiss* but what if *kiss* she wakes up *kiss* and walks in *kiss* I don't want *kiss* to scar her *kiss* for life *kiss* in the first *kiss* 24 hours" Chandler said and kissed her deeper after he finished talking. "I'll make it up to you though, I promise."

~*~*~*~*~ 

Chandler woke up the next morning to the sound of the TV coming from the living room. 'Joey,' he thought, but after a second realized that it wasn't Joey. He opened his eyes to find Monica's eyes staring back at him. She smiled and whispered, "morning gorgeous," kissing him softly on the lips.

"I better get up," Chandler said kissing her again.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna get up and take a shower." Chandler wanted nothing more than to say, 'I'll join you,' like he had the day before, but he fought the urge and got out of bed, pulling a t-shirt on.

"Mornin," Alex said smiling when Chandler stepped out of his room.

"Morning, are you hungry?" Chandler asked, sitting next to her on the couch. She nodded and he asked, "What would you like?"

"I dunno."

"Cereal?"

"No."

"Waffles?"

"No."

"Umm, toast?"

"No."

'God, this could be a long game,' Chandler thought, remembering when Ben had answered 'no' to everything. 'peanut butter and jelly!' he thougth, 'that's what kathy said she liked!'

"How 'bout toast with peanut butter and jelly on it?"

"No."

"Okay, umm, what do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"For breakfast?" Chandler asked and she nodded, "okay…" Chandler made her a sandwich trying not to laugh. He told her to eat it in the kitchen so that she wouldn't make a mess. 'my god, I've been around Monica for too long,' he thought. 

Monica walked out of the bathroom as Chandler was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He handed it to Monica, before grabbing another mug for himself.

"I would've made breakfast," Monica said.

"Yeah, I offered. She wanted peanut butter and jelly," Chandler said before remembering something. "Huh, I just remembered something really weird. On some rare occasion when my mom was home when I was little, I remember her yelling at our chef because I was eating a peanut butter sandwich for breakfast and she thought that it was because the chef hadn't made anyhting for me, but that was what I wanted. Wow, I was a spoiled little rich kid, and that was a weird thing to remember, and why am I thnking out loud?"

"You were a weird child," Monica said.

"Just then? Not now?" Chandler asked grinning.

"Eh," Monica laughed, "Go take a shower Bing."

"Yes, Bing," he teased back.

"It sounds like you're talking, and then a timer goes off."

"What?"  
"Never mind," Monica said, kissing his cheek and piching his butt, causing him to jump. "Now go take a shower," she kissed him again, "and shave too."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically and then turned to go into the bathroom..

Monica smiled at the little girl at the table. She realized that she hadn't actually seen her before, she'd been too mad when she walked out. 'God, she looks like Chandler,' monica thought."HI," Monica said and sat down across the table from her.

"HI. I'm Alex. Who're you?" Alex asked.

"Monica."

"I need a naptin," Alex said holding out her hands that were covered in peanut butter, as well as her face Monica held in a laugh and went over to the sink to get a washcloth.

"Here ya go, do you want some help?" Monica said handing it to her.

"No, I can do it," she said before hopping down from the chair and going back to the cartoon that she had been watching.

Chandler walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at Monica and Alex who were talking on the couch. Actually, Alex was talking about something and Monica wasn't really saying anything. Chandler smiled at Monica, who returned it, and then walked into their room to get dressed.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey sorry to have to leave, but I just got paged," Monica said to Chandler, "A bunch of people din't show up today, so they need me to come in for a couple of hours."

"How long do you have to go in for?" Chandler asked, glancing at Alex, who was coloring, nervous about being left alone with her.

"Not long, only for the lunch shift," Monica said kissing Chandler, "don't worry, you'll be fine," she added in a whisper.

"Okay, bye babe, love you.'  
"Love you too, bye."

Chandler found himself, once again, just watching his daughter wondering what to do.

"I wanna go to the park," Alex's voice broke into Chandler's thoguths.

"What?"

"Yesterday Mommy said we were gonna go to the park but we didn't cuz she had to leave."

"Okay, do you want to go now?"

"Yeah!" she said, her eyes lighting up and Chandler smiled.

"Want help putting your shoes on?"

"No, I can do it," she said in a three-year-old way.

~*~*~*~*~

Outside, it was a beautiful spring day, and Chandler wished that Monica hadn't had to work. He held on to Alex's hand tight, not wanting to lose her, but when she saw the swings, she took off running. When she was half way between where Chandler was and the swings, she tripped and fell, crying.

Chandler picked her up, trying to comfort her, but not knowing exactly what to say. "What'd you hurt?" he asked softly. She held out her hand, which has a scrape across it and was bleeding a little, and he kissed it. "Any better, Lexie?" he asked.

"Little," she said sniffling. She buried her head in his chest, but when he asked if she wanted to go home, she said no. So he decided to just walk around.

Chandler looked down at Alex and accidently ran inot someone. "Sorry," he mumbled, not knowing why he even bothered to say it(OK, I got called a bitch twice last week when people ran into me. I don't know why, it's not like I was in there way or really take up that much space in the hallway, I'm a pretty small person, which my friends constantly like to remind me, but that's so off the subject, and anyways, Chandler seems like more of the kind of person that would say 'sorry' not 'bitch' if he ran into someone, LOL)

"Oh my god, Chandler? Chandler Bing, right?" the man he ran into said and turned around.

Pete Becker. Monica's ex. 'God, who am I gonna see next, Janice? Rchard?' Chandler thought.

"Hi," Chandler said forcing a smile and shifting the child in his arms.

"Hi, so, um, how's Monica?" Pete asked after and ackward silence. Or atleast it was ackward for Chandler, Pete woul've had no reason for it to really be ackward.

"Good," Chandler said, smiling 'how many years and he still wants her?' Chandler thougth before adding, "She'd married, 10 months."

"Oh," Pete's face fell, "is this your daughter?"

"Yeah, this is Alexis," he said, but she just burried her head in his chest again. "Are you married?"

"No, and I finally had to give up the Ultimate Fighting thing, I got too many concussions, so my doctor said it was for the best…..so are you married?"

"yea, 10 months," he said and Pete looked at him, wondering if he was implying that he and Monica were married.

"No way, " he said and Chandler nodded, "I don't believe you, you're lying," 

"Believe what you want. I better get going, it was nice seeing you," Chadnler said turing to go.

"Wait, are you serious about you and Monica?"

Chandler reached for his wallet with his free hand and opened it to their wedding picture, handing it to Pete.

"Wow," Pete said before handing it back to Chandler, "I gotta go, I have a meeting in 15 minutes. It was nice seeing you again. Bye."

"Bye," Chandler said and watched him walk away. He could've sworn that Pete looked jealous. Pete Becker, multi-millionaire, jealous of him, a data-processor who's temp job after college had turned into his career. Chandler might not be successful in many things, but he did have the one thing that Pete had always wanted.

Monica.

Chandler couldn't help but smile.

~*~*~*~*~

"Wow, that was exhausting," Chandler said later that night as he sat down on the couch. He had just explained the situation with Kathy and Alex to their friends, four separate times, once to each of them. Alex hadn't wanted to go to bed with all the people there, she wanted to play, but Chandler had finally got her to go to sleep. Now he and Monica were alone.

"Daddy?" Alex said and Chandler realized that she hadn't actually called him that before. He couldn't explain the feeling that he got when she said it, but he tried to hide his grin.

"yeah?"

"I had a bad dream," she said, almost crying, before climbing onto his lap. Chandler looked at Monica, not sure what to say, but before he could say anything the phone rang. Monica answered it and handed it to Chandler, mouthing, "it's kathy."

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry to call so late, but I was really busy today," Kathy apologized.

"That's okay, are you checking up on me?"

"Kind of. I was going to call earlier to talk to Alex, but,"

"She just woke up, she had a bad dream, do you want to talk to her?" Chandler handed the phone to Alex.

"Hi!" Alex said, excited to talk to her mom. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Went to the park. Yeah. No. why? No." she answered her mom's questions. "Love you, bye-bye." She handed the phone back to Chandler.

Monica watched as Alex cuddled up to her dad. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a little jealous that Chandler had a kid with someone else. But there was also a part of her that love seeing Chandler with Alex. There were somethings that he didn't know, but mostly things learned forom experience. Being a good dad can't really be learned.

That he was. Monica looked back over at Alex, who had fallen asleep in his arms. She looked up and noticed that Chandler was watching her, and they smiled at each other. He finally got off the phone with Kathy, and stood up, being careful not to wake Alex up. He put her in bed and covered her up, and just stood there watching her sleep. He kissed her on the forehead, wondering how he'd be able to let her go when Kathy came back.

Chandler walked out and smiled at Monica. She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, and they kissed. The only words exchanged were "I love you," as they moved to their bedroom, taking advantage of the fact that Alex would probably be asleep for the rest of the night.

To

Be 

Continued…..

NO cliffhanger this time!!!! Bet you're disappointed. LOL. Please review, I like knowing that I atleast don't horribly suck and that someone's actually reading this!!! Thanks!!!!

****


	4. Chapter four

Hey again

Hey again!!! I'm not sure how many parts this is gonna have in all, but I'm going somewhere with this, even though it kinda seems like I'm not. The characters still aren't mine, don't sue me(like it'd do any good…all I have with me are an algebra 2 book, a french book, and a half eaten snickers, and you really won't get anything else) I kinda own Alex, but she's based on my cousin and I don't own my cousin, so, yeah. This part is really short, sorry, but I have writer's block but needed to get this part written, I'll make up for it next time. I also am in a really talkative mood, so sorry and just be thankful that you're not my best friend, cuz I'm gonna call her when I'm done writing this : ) O.K…

Over the next week, Chadnler realized that it was getting harder and harder to think about when kathy would come back and Alex would have to leave. He would probably still get to see her, but not everyday. That's when he realized why Kathy hadn't told him before she'd moved back to New York. It would've been too complicated. Yeah, he would've liked to have know before, but if he'd known, then he probably would've wanted to see her then and…..it would've gotten way too complicated.

On Saturday, Chandler was playing Barbies with Alex(glad I put 'with alex', huh?) while Monica was at work.

"No, that's not what you're s'posed to say,," Alex said and explained what he was supposed to make the doll say.(have u ever played Barbies with a little kid? They can be really bossy!!!!) She was having the Barbie and Ken get married and told Chandler to be the "guy that says what to do"(that's what my cousin called the priest, LOL). "Okay, now you say, 'do you take this awful man to be your awful husband?'"(SORRY, last thing I say, I swear.This is what my cousin was really saying when I babysat her, and the sad thing is that it took me a few minutes to realize what she was trying to say. Lawful, not awful, LOL, I'm going now….) 

Chandler held in a laugh at what she said and repeated exactly what she had told him to say.

"I gotta get somethin, be right back," she said before running out of the room into the guest(for now, her) room. After a couple of minutes, when she hadn't come back, Chandler went to check on her. She was laying on the bed, coloring, she easily got off track of what she was doing. Chandler just smiled and continued to watch her until the phone rang. 

He walked out into that living room to answer. "Hello? Yes, this is Chandler Bing," he said, not sure of who was calling and what they wanted. He listened to the man on the other line and closed his eyes, his face going pale because of what was said.

"Okay, bye," was all he could manage to say before hanging up the phone. He buried his face in his hands, and the only thing he could say, was "oh my god."

The 

End

Just kidding!!! REVIEW!!!!PLEASE????? If you don't review, then I won't post the next fic and you'll never know what the call was about!!! Bwahahahaha!!!!! Sorry, power rush…..I'm better now. But seriously, please review : )


	5. Chapter five

Okay….since you reviewed I'll continue(like I wouldn't anyway) Newayz….the premiere's in 3 hours!!!! Woo-hoo!!!! And I haven't read any spoilers!!! I'm so proud of me!!! Sorry that all the other characters except CnM kinda disappeared, I was gonna have em be in this, but I didn't how how to fit them in. Okay,where we left off….

"Oh my god," was the only thing that Chandler could say. He thought it over and over again. 'oh my god, this isn't real, oh god, oh my god.'

The door opened, but Chandler didn't even notice.

"Hey, guess what?" Monica said happily, but seeing Chandler's face knew somethig was wrong. "What?" (Okay, ur right, I couldn't kill Monica. Cuz then Chandler would be sad and I don't like Chandler sad so that'd make me sad and I really don't like me sad, neway…)

"Well, umm," he said but stopped when Alex came in. 

"Daddy, look what I drawed," she said handing him a picture of what was actually a bunch of scribbles.

"Wow, pretty," he said, causing her to smile.

"I drewed one for Monica too," Alex said and ran to go get it. Chadnler and Monica jusr stared at each other, Chandler needing to say what he just found out, and Monica needing to know what it wa. "Here," Alex said handling the other picture to Monica. "I gotta go finish the one I'm gonna give mommy when she get back," she said running back to her room.

As soon as Chandler was sure that Alex was out of the room, he turned to face Monica. "Kathy died," he said quietly, "she was in a car accident, and I guess it was really bad…" he said trailing off. "Her lawyer or someone's going to call me later, but god, Mon, what do I tell Alex?" Chandler asked, sounding scared and helpless like a little kid.

Monica was silent at first, shocked. "I don't know," Monica said quietly after a moment. "that's why she didn't call last night," Monica thought outloud.

"What?"

"She called every night except last night….that's why."

The phone rang causing Chandler to jump. "Hello?" he said answering it. "Yes, it is….what?!?… yeah…okay…hold on a second," he mouthed for Monica to hand him the pen and pad of paper that were on the table. "Okay…" Chandler wrote down the information, "thanks, bye." He hung up the ohone, looking even less happy than before.

Seeing the questioning look on Monica;s face, he decided to explain what the call was about. "That was Kathy's lawyer, I guess she's a friend of her family's or something, but anyway, he said that the funeral's going to be next Wednesday in Chicago, where her parents live," Chandler paused and Monica could tell there was something else.

"and…" she said, but he didn't answer, "what else, her lawyer woudn't have been the one to call if there wasn't something else…."

Chandler looked down, then back up at Monica, "Her parents are contesting custody of Alex. I guess they don't think that I'm responsible enough or even desrve to have her….."

She saw the look in his eyes that meant he wanted her to say something to make everything alright.

But she didn't know what to say.

So she did the only thing that she knew what to do to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him slow and deep. Chandler kissed back, not wanting to come back to reality. But after a minute, he was the one to pull back.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just, that doesn't solve everything," he said, but Monica touched his arm to tell him that it was alright. They locked eyes and Monica saw a look in his eyes she hardly ever saw. Chandler might not show a lot of emotions, but she could always tell by looking in his eyes. The look she saw was one she'd only seen once before, and never cared to see again.

He was scared.

Scared of losing Alex. Scared of having to raise her. Scared of telling her that she'd never see her mom again.

He was scared.

"What the hell do I say to Alex?" he asked, his voice hardly above a whisper, not wanting Alex to hear.

"I don't know, sweety," she answered honestly.

Alex came out to show them the pictures that she'd drawn for Joey, Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel. "Come here, honey," Chandler said and lifted Alex on to the couch next to him. Chandler didn't know what to say after that, so he looked to Monica.

She had no more an idea than he did.

"Lexie…" he started, "…do you know what it means to die?"

"Yeah, my friend's dog died and now when I go over there he's not there anymore and Mommy said that's cuz he went to heaven."

Chandler was glad that she atleast somewhat understood. "Yeah," he said and swallowed hard. This wasn't a conversation you ever want to have with anybody. "Umm, Mommy got hurt in a car accident, and she died," Chanldler said, not sure that she understood.

Alex looked at him confused. If mommy died, then she wouldn't be able to see her anymore. Why wouldn't her mom want to see her? "I don't get to see her anymore?" she asked.

Monica couldn't stand there. She couldn't watch Alex try to comprehend what was happening. It broke her heart to have Alex ask why she couldn't ever see her mom again, so she left the room.

Chandler wasn't sure if Alex really understood what happened. But she did know that she wouldn't get to see her mom anymore.

And she wanted to know why.

Chandler couldn't answer that. He could say that it wasn't anybody's fault, but Alex didn't really understand. She was only three. And three-year-olds are really good at on question.

Why?

~*~*~*~*~

Alex wouldn't go to bed. And when she went to bed, she wouldn't go to sleep. She was afraid that Chandler was going to leave her too. So, he read her a story. He read her four stories. She asked for more.

Finally, she fell asleep from being so tired, but not before making Chandler promise that he wouldn't die too.

Chandler walked out and collapsed on the couch, and Monica sat next to him. "I wish I could hold you like you hold me," she whispered, "completely wrap you in my arms…"

Chandler gave her a small smile and did the exact opposite, he wrapped his arms around her. "This works too," he whispered in her ear. "My god, I love you."

"I love you too, but that's no reason to address me as 'my god,'" Monica said and Chandler almost laughed.

"I wish I could just go to bed and wake up and have this be a dream," he said, still holding Monica tight in his arms.

"Wanna just go to bed?"

"That works too," he said and and stood up, holding her hand.

~*~*~*~*~

Chandler lie awake, there was no way he could get to sleep. There was way too much to think about. Too much to worry about.

Monica couldn't sleep. She could tell by Chandler's breathing that he was still awake too. "Penny for your thoughts," she whispered.

Chandler rolled onto his side so that he as facing Monica and sighed. "I…" he started but trailed off. "Mon, I can't lose her. Is that selfish, or what? Soemone just died, and all I can think is that I can't lose her. I'm scared of losing her…I'm scared of having to answer her questions about Kathy," he paused again, "I'm scared of having to take her to Chicago and facing Kathy's family, who probably think that I'm some jerk who got her pregnant and left…I'm just, god, I don't even know," Chandler said giving up.

Monica once again kissed him, for lack of anything to say, but he didn't mind. Chandler kissed back, and Monica pulled his shirt up and over his head. As soon as she did, they were kissing again, all of Chandler's worries disappearing.

The doorknob jingled, and Chandler rolled over, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm scared," Alex said walking over to Chadnler's side of the bed. Chandler pulled her up onto the bed, and he lay down next to him. He remembered something Ross had said, about rubbing Ben's back to calm him down and put him back to sleep.

Chandler rubbed her back, trying to calm both Alex and himself down. When he was sure that she was back to sleep, he rolled back over to Monica. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," monica said cuddling up next to him. "It'll eventually be okay, ya know," she whisered.

"Yeah,"he said and kissed her, "or atleast hope so." He could only pray that it would be…

To

Be 

Continued…..

Review…or else I'll kill Chandler and have Monica marry Richard!!!! Or kill Monica and have Chandler marry Janice!!!! Yeah, I wouldn't do that….I'd kill Monica and have Chandler marry me!!!! Where was I going???? Oh yeah, please review!!!!! Thanx~


	6. chapter six

TOW I can't think of a title~last part

I'm sure you'll all be glad to know that since yours truly(that would be me) didn't get a part in the winter play at school, I'll (hopefully) have time to write more fics now….or u probably don't care, but whatever….I'll get to my fic now…..but I must warn you that it's not very good, in my opinion at least…this is the last one in this series, I had a huge writer's block as to where to go with this, so that's why I didn't continue before..okay~ 

"God, I really don't wanna have to do this," Chandler said as he was packing, "and I have to meet Kathy's parents. I never even met them while we were dating. And I have to stay with them. Well, I suppose I could stay at a hotel, but I think they want to see Alex, and I don't really want to leave her."

"Hey, it'll be fine," Monica said, trying to at least reassure him a little. She wasn't exactly crazy about him being gone for four days, especially not for his ex-girlfriend's funeral, but he had to take Alex. "I'll miss you, though," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Me too."

"How bad can it be?" Monica asked.

"You want a worse case scenario?" 

"Not so much, then I'd have to worry about all those things actually happening."

"Well, for starters they could take Alex," Chandler said, "they" being Kathy's parents.

"That's not gonna happen," Monica tried to reassure him, but he only half-smiled. "I'm going to have to find a way to cheer you up though," Monica thought out loud, "How do I cheer Chandler up?" she asked grinning.

"I'm sorry, Mon, I just really don't feel like it right now."

Monica felt his forehead, "You Okay?"

"Haha, very funny."

"Seriously, that's not what I was talking about, I was going to tell you something, but if you don't wanna know…" Monica teased.

Chandler looked at her, he really didn't feel like playing that game. 

"Okay, well, I was actually going to tell you this the night that, well, you found out about Kathy, but then I didn't," Monica paused, realizing now she was going to have to say it, "Chandler, I'm pregnant."

****

That was the right way to cheer him up. "Seriously?" he asked, grinning. She nodded. He then walked over to her and kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know," Monica said, still with a huge smile on her face.

Chandler just grinned back, "Well, aren't we cocky?" he teased, before kissing her again

~*~

"Can't sleep?" Monica said, opening her eyes to fin Chandler looking back at her. "Nervous?"

"Eh, kinda," he said, "and plus, I have to be away from you for four days."

"Yeah," Monica said placing her hand on top of Chandler's, which was resting on her stomach. "It's good that I told you I was pregnant before you left, right? Because I was going to have some really romantic way to tell you when you got back, but you really needed to be cheered up."

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled into her hair.

"Good night."

"night."

~*~

"I don't wanna wear that," Alex said about what Chandler was trying to get her to wear.

"Please, Lexie?" he said, but she just sat on her bed, arms crossed, and shook her head.

"Nu-uh."

"Please?" he said again, but she shook her head. "Okay, then I'll have to do this," he said and tickled her until she was lying on the bed, giggling out of control.

"Daddy, stop," she said giggling.

"Will you wear it?"

"Yes," she answered between laughs.

"Okay," he stopped tickling her and she sat up.

"But only if I can do this," she said and sat on Chandler, ticking him.

~*~

"I'll miss you," Chandler said, kissing Monica.

"It's only four days ya know."

"Yeah, but still," he said and kissed her again, before kissing her stomach, "I'll miss you too."

Monica couldn't help but smile. "You'd better get going, and I gotta get to work," Monica pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Chandler said, "Lexie, come on," he yelled. He's started to almost always call her Lexie, but everyone else called her Alex.

"Bye, Babe, I love you," Chandler said kissing her one more time.

"Ewww," Alex said as she came out of her room.

"I love you, too," Monica said laughing. "Now go, or you'll be late and miss your flight. 

~*~

"I get to see gramma?" Alex asked excitedly, as they were getting off of the plane.

"Yep, she's waiting for us right now," he said, holding tightly onto her hand. Chandler had no clue what Kathy's mom even looked like, but she was meeting them there.

"Gramma!" Alex said running toward who was obviously her grandmother, and hugged her.

"I'm assuming that you're Chandler," she said coldly.

"Yes," he said extending his hand.

"I'm Carol," she said shaking his hand, "I'm sorry that you had to come, if I'd had time I would've come back and got Alex myself."

"That's okay, I really don't mind."

"Daddy," Alex pulled on Chandler's sleeve, "I gotta go potty."

"I'll take you, sweetheart," Carol said holding out her hand for Alex to take.

"kay," she agreed, letting go of Chandler's hand and taking her grandmother's.

Chandler could tell that she didn't like him and that she didn't know the whole story about him and Kathy. 'this is gonna be a long four days,' he thought.

~*~

"Can we play?" Alex asked her grandmother when they got back to their house.

"No honey, you need to take a bath and go to bed so you can get up early tomorrow," her grandmother said.

"Why?"

"To go to Mommy's funeral," Chandler said, stepping into the conversation.

"What's a frunral?"

"We already talked about that, remember? It's when you say good-bye."

"But I don't wanna say good-bye," Alex said, not knowing how much it broke the hearts of the two adults standing there.

"Sometimes you don't have a choice, Lexie," Chandler said softly.

"Want me to give you a bath?" Carol said, changing the subject.

"No, Daddy can," Alex said, causing her to look a little hurt.

"How about we both do?" Chandler said, and Alex nodded.

"Anybody home?" a voice yelled while Alex was still taking a bath.

"Grampa," Alex grinned and stood up.

Chandler held out a towel and wrapped her in it, picking her up. Kathy's mother had been watching every move that he made. And after watching him with Alex for the last few hours, she had almost decided that this man wasn't all that bad, not even close to as evil as she'd thought of him being. And it was obvious that Alex loved him. 

"I wanna go see Grampa," Alex said, wiggling to get out of Chandler's arms.

"How bout you go get your pajamas on first," he said, not putting her down.

"Nuh-uh," she said again, trying to get down.

"Alexis."

"Okay," she said and let Chandler take her to get dressed.

~*~

"I need to say something," Chandler said, sitting down in their living room after he put Alex to bed.

"Okay," Kathy's father said.

"Please don't take her away from me," he pleaded, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice, "I don't know what you think you know about me, or what you don't, but please, don't take my daughter away from me."

"After three years, why now?" Carol asked.

"Because I didn't know before, honestly. I didn't even know that I had a daughter, I hadn't even thought about Kathy in the past four years until she showed up a couple weeks ago at my door," Chandler said, and explained everything, hoping that they'd believe him.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," a small voice came from behind them.

"I'm going to bed," he said and got up, "good night." Alex held out her arms and Chandler picked her up and kissed her , praying that he wouldn't lose her.

~*~

Chandler stood holding Alex, more for the reason that a kid holds a security blanket than for any other reason. They were at Kathy's funeral. It hadn't even started yet, and already he'd seen more people walking by and talking bout him then he could count. "Kathy's daughter" "The father" he kept hearing.

Chandler remembered something and put Alex down. "Just stand there a second, hun," he whispered. He took a piece of paper out of his wallet and then put it back in his pocket.

"If everyone would please take their seats, the service is about to begin."

Throughout the service, the minister would mention something about Alex, and that in itself made people cry harder. It even almost made Chandler cry, the thought that his daughter would never know her mother. (AN, you don't have to read this, but whatever. One of my friend's dads died when she was 12, and at his funeral , they kept mentioning things like how he'd never get to see her on her first date or walk her down the aisle at her wedding, and just mentioning her would make more people cry, it was so sad, I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't care about any of this.) Alex was quiet, she understood that this was serious, she just didn't understand why.

After the service, Chandler got the piece of paper out of his pocket and whispered something to Alex, handing it to her. Alex put the piece of paper under some of the flowers. It was the picture Alex had drawn for her the day she died. "she just looks like she's sleeping, why doesn't she wake up?" she whispered to Chandler.

"Because when you die, you don't wake up," he whispered back.

And then Alex did something that tugged on the hearts on everyone there. She leaned down from Chandler's arms and kissed her mom on the cheek and said, "Bye, I love you, Mommy," before wrapping her arms around Chandler's neck and burying her face in his chest.

~*~

"That was really sweet," a woman came up to Chandler at the reception(that's not what it's called is it? I don't think so, hmmm). "Hi, I'm Andrea," she said extending her hand.

"Chandler," he said shaking her hand, "and I didn't tell her to do that."

"Do you remember me?" she asked Alex, but she just shook her head, "I didn't think so." She stood there, debating whether or not to say anything else to him, and finally decided to. "Kathy told me all about you," she said, "not to make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"Like what?"

"That she regretted ever cheating on you, that she couldn't decide whether or not to tell you about Alex, how hard it was to go to you in New York…I actually kind of convinced her to do that.."

"Well, thank you then," Chandler smiled, "I owe you a lot."

"No problem."

"So…you two were pretty good friends then."  
"Yeah, we've been best friends since college."

"Kool," Chandler didn't know what else to say.

"So, umm, are you married? Any other kids? Am I getting too personal, if I am just walk away, I have a tendency to do that," she said smiling.

"I don't mind," he answered, "yea, I'm married, and well, I guess I can tell you this, I've been dying to tell someone, my wife's pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, if you're ever in Chicago or need to talk, here's my card," she smiled.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Same to you," she said before walking away.

"Chandler," Carol said and he turned around. "Um, we'd like you to have custody of Alex. If we can still see her, that is. You obviously love her and I can tell she adores you."

"Yeah, that'd be fine," was all Chandler could say, "Thank you **so** much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Thank you, too," was all she said before walking away.

~*~

Chandler walked into his apartment a little after one in the morning, carrying a sleeping Alex and a suitcase. He put Alex to bed, not bothering to put her pajamas on, and walked into his bedroom. He'd decided to catch a different flight so that he could get home, he didn't want to spend anymore time away from Monica than he had to, and since Kathy's parents had decided to give him custody of Alex, he didn't have to stay and meet with the judge the next day.

Chandler stripped down to a T-shirt and boxers, and kissed Monica on the lips to wake her up. "Hey gorgeous," he whispered when she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"What a nice greeting," he joked.

"seriously."

"Kathy's parents decided to give me custody of Alex, so I don't have to meet with the judge tomorrow, or today rather, so I caught an earlier flight cuz I missed you."

Monica just grinned and pulled him under the covers next to her. Chandler wrapped his arms around her, placing on hand protectively on her stomach.

"I love you," Monica whispered.

"I know," Chandler teased, and Monica just laughed.

~*~

Everyone was at Monica and Chandler's just sitting around, talking. Joey was talking about his latest acting gig, and Ross was droning on about something at work. Alex was sitting on the couch next to Chandler, coloring in her coloring book. Monica was leaned up against Chandler, who was unconsciously playing with her hair. Phoebe and Rachel were arguing over some guy they had met, and ended up flipping a coin to decide who got him. There were 3 conversations going on at once, Monica and Chandler were both trying to think of the best time to tell every one that they were having a baby, and Alex had stopped coloring and cuddled up next to Chandler. And Chandler just smiled about the chaos, he couldn't be happier.

It was his own little happily ever after.

~

T

H

E

~

E

N

D

~

And it's done!!! Woo-hoo!!! Sorry if that was kinda rushed and too much just happened at once, but I got bored with this and just wanted to get it done, so it started to suck. But please review, feed back is good. : ) thanx~


End file.
